Career Development Awards will be used to support the development of careers in translational pancreatic cancer research by individuals from one of the following categories: 1) clinical fellows in medical oncology, gastroenterology, pathology, or surgery; 2) junior faculty members at the instructor or assistant professor level, either clinical faculty who seek training and an opportunity to establish a career that includes basic science research, or basic science faculty who want additional training or an opportunity to undertake translational research; 3) senior postdoctoral fellows who are at the point of entering the academic ranks and establishing independent research programs; 4) established clinical faculty who require additional training in basic or translational research in order to establish a translational research program. We will support one new candidate in each year of the grant at a level of $150,000 per year for up to two years for each award ($75,000 will be provided by the SPORE program and $75000 will be provided in matching funds by the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center). Individuals in this program are required to commit substantial effort (a minimum of 50%, and higher percent efforts are strongly encouraged and will receive preferential selection) to SPORE related translational research. Funds can be used for salaries or any other aspect of development (research costs) that are deemed necessary for the candidate to succeed in establishing a translational pancreatic cancer research program. Progress is reviewed after the first year and there is a decision to continue support or redirect the efforts of the candidate into another area of research if there is insufficient progress. The candidate is required to submit an NIH G or R series grant application during the second year of the award, that is primarily focused on pancreatic cancer research.